thelandofstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xanthous
Background Xanthous is an original character from The Land of Stories series. He first appears in The Wishing Spell, ch 12. He lives in the Fairy Kingdom and is part of the Fairy Council. His name is derived from Greek [xanth|os|] and means "yellow". Appearance and Personality He wears a bright yellow costume. Some parts of his body are in flames.TLOS I, ch 12, p. 270 When Xanthous is at the twins' home guarding them, he is described as very strict, but fair, and a bit of a stickler for rules and duty.TLOS II, ch 6, p. 84-85 He isn't very impressed with the Otherworld's inventions (such as television), but this may be because he keeps switching on the fire alarm with his flames.TLOS II, ch 7, p. 90 When he presents Alex' case at the Inauguration Ball in A Grimm Warning, he is said to enjoy the attention of the crowd very much.TLOS III, ch 8, p. 153 Story 1. A Tale Of Magic Xanthous, also known as "Xanthous Hayfield", was found inside of a barn in the In Between. Madame Weatherberry found him when flames appeared on his head and shoulders. He was on his way to drown himself in a lake after he killed his father accidentally, when his father started beating him after he was caught playing with dolls. 2. The Wishing Spell The Fairy Council hosts a trial for the fairy Trix and the Fairy Council is about to sentence her, when Conner speaks up on her behalf. He manages to change the fairies' minds and Trix is pardoned. 3. The Enchantress Returns Xanthous is sent to guard the twins in their world together with Sir Lampton. Later, The Fairy Council is shown as at a complete loss in the face of Ezmia's power. They refuse to give in when Ezmia comes to taunt them, but are unable to stand up to Ezmia's powers and are captured. They are saved by Alex and Conner. At the end of the book, the Fairy Council agree with the Fairy Godmother to close the gateway between the two worlds. 4. A Grimm Warning Xanthous is part of Alex' inauguration to the Fairy Council. He explains to the Council and the Happily Ever After Assembly that she chose Cornelius over the other unicorns and thereby passed the test of kindness.TLOS III, ch 8, p. 153 He fights alongside the Charming Army aginst the Grande Armée, using his fire to make their cannons explode.TLOS III, ch 28, p. 426 When Lieutenant Rembert attacks once again, he and Skylene take care of it.TLOS III, ch 31, p. 468 5. Beyond the Kingdoms The Council accuses Alex of neglecting her Fairy Godmother duties and spending too much time trying to find the Masked Man. They give her an ultimatum, which she refuses, and they "ungodmother" her. When the Masked Man and his army arrives in the Land of Stories, the Fairy Palace is destroyed and the members of the Fairy Council are turned to stone.TLOS IV, ch 30, p. 416 Quotes ''"number one rule of being a fairy is To never, under any circumstance, use your magic harmfully against another person, place or thing."''TLOS I, ch 12, p. 271 ''"What on earth is a circus?" Xanthous said, unsure whether he should take offence.''TLOS II, ch 5, p. 74 ''“I've seen Magic Mirrors do much more impressive things,” said Xanthous, “Although one thing I think I definitely could do without is the fire alarm. If I set it off one more time, I swear I'm going to yank it off the wall and smash it into pieces."''TLOS II, ch 7, p 89-90 ''"Get out of this palace before I turn you into ashes," Xanthous said, and his whole body burst into flames.''TLOS III, ch 8, p. 162 ''“Alex! Conner! Thank the heavens you're all right! I've been looking for you everywhere!”''TLOS III, ch 27, p. 400 (add your fave quote here!) References Category:Fairytale World Characters Category:Recurring Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fairies Category:Male Category:Magical Category:Adults Category:Characters from The Wishing Spell Category:Characters from The Enchantress Returns Category:Characters from A Grimm Warning Category:Characters from Beyond the Kingdoms Category:Characters from the Fairy Kingdom